Frenzied Smiles
by FicLoverSmiles
Summary: "History repeats itself" That certainly is the case for Jackie Heavens, and she's willing to do ANYTHING to be with the one she wants, even if that person is Jeff the Killer. Rated M for violence and profanity.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Ok, guys this is my very first story so I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Jeff: Aww, and your first story is about me, how thoughtful!**

**Me: Shut up and play your role!**

**Both: Enjoy!**

Hi, the name's Jackie, Jackie Heavens. Heh, well at least it _was_. But I'm going a bit too far. And we can't spoil the story, can we? Heheh, well I was a college student at Sketch University and I loved art. I mean it was the only thing I hanged on to at the moment; for my life was depressing. My "parents" adopted me and I don't even know why I respected them; they were bitches; they only cared about themselves and my sister Caroline, their 'real daughter. I really do love her; she's comforted me in the darkest times of my life, if you know what I mean. We lived in a small, calm neighborhood. But in that one night, my life completely changed. You could say I "morphed" into what I am today. And it was all for one person. The one who understood me, the one who resembled me in so many ways. And here is where were it all started…(flashback)

**Me: Hope you guys enjoyed the beginning, it may be a bit boring but the real story begins next chapter; just wanted to give you guys some historical background of the character.**

**Jeff: Why do I have to end up with some random girl?**

**Me: Because it's my story, and you do what I say!**

**Jeff: I would naturally slash your neck right about now, but I won't because you just started your story.**

**Me: Whatever…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey guys, back with Chapter 2! Sorry to keep u guys waiting, I'll try to update once a week!**

**Jeff: Are you going to start the damn story already!?**

**Me: SHUT UP! I GIVE THE ORDERS HERE!**

**Jeff: Sure…**

**Both: Chapter 2, guys!**

"Man, its fucking cold!", I said to myself as I exited the Walgreens I worked at. I should have expected it, though. The meteorologists did say it was going to be 10 degrees F. But with the blizzard winds, it felt like below 0 degrees F! I wonder how is it even possible that the store still opens at such freezing temperatures! But, it was worth it. In fact, I volunteered to work a few extra hours; not that I need the money or anything but I needed to get away from home for a while. My parents are always bitching about doing something useful in my life, like a different career. But I simply can't abandon art like that. It's literally what keeps me striving in life. Art, and my little 8-year old sister, Caroline. I don't know what I'd do without them both.

'_Man, I should've worn boots', _I thought. The snow is so deep, its pouring into my shoes, as I sloshed through the white, thick blanket of late November, on a windy night.

'_Just calm down, you'll feel better when you get home, Jackie_, I thought. But as soon as I approached home, I knew something was wrong. Several things caught my eye. First of all, someone had picked the front door lock, due to the door being wide open and a kitchen knife stuck in the lock. Secondly, I noticed tiny splatters of red on the front windows, almost hard to spot, and it sent chills down my spine. And lastly, I could hear pounding, coming from upstairs. Then something clicked in my head and then realized..

"It's still here…", I whispered.

Shivers ran down my body as I thought of the monster that could still be lurking around my house_. What happened to my parents? And Caroline? Caroline…Caroline! What am I supposed to do? I can't let Caroline get hurt! She sleeps upstairs! I have to do something! I'll just call 9-11. Then, I'll find that monster, to make things safer. I'll just get my ce-_

"SHIT!", I cursed under my breath, realizing that I forgot my cell this morning_. Well…I'm pretty sure I left_ _it on the living room table. I'll just go get it_…But as I made my way toward the door, did I realize I was about to enter into the pitch-black darkness reigning inside. I slowly walked in, cautiously without making noise.

_Fuck, I can't see anything…Maybe if I turn on the light…_I made my way toward the lamp, stumbling over something. I flipped the lamp switch. I gasped at the shocking sight. What I had stumbled over, was my mother lying dead on the floor beside the couch. A huge, bloody cavity was slashed into her chest; her blood splattered into the couch. A big smile was carved into her face, from cheek to cheek. I just stood there, staring at the blood. For some reason, I admired the color…_Wait! What am I saying!? I have to do what's right!_

I grabbed my cellphone and turned to the door. Suddenly, I felt a hand from behind grab my shoulder, pull me around and slam me into the wall. I was about to scream, but a hand covered my mouth and a big, long, kitchen knife was positioned at my throat…

**Me: Hehe, cliff hanger…**

**Jeff: Oh, please…**

**Me: Why are you so mean to me?**

**Jeff: (smugly) It's my way of showing that I care for you…**

**Me: Sure…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hey guys, back with Chapter 3! And I forgot to mention; please leave those reviews, it would help a lot!**

**Jeff: Yeah, especially about a story about me…**

**Me: Oh, so now you happen to love your story!?**

**Jeff: I don't, I just like the attention…**

**Both: ENJOY!**

I widened my eyes at the intruder, threatening my very life with his knife. I managed to see his face, which seemed familiar to me. His face was white as snow. His jet-black hair reached to his shoulders. His eyelids must have been burned out, because there were no eyelids, those pale blue eyes staring straight into my soul. And a feature I definitely recognized; a smile, carved into his mouth.

_I know who this is…_

I chuckled.

"I never knew I'd be face to face with a creepypasta…" I said, smirking_. I don't even know why I'm smirking! Everyone is probably dead!_

"So, you know who I am…", he said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Of course I know the infamous 'Jeff the Killer'. I just never thought that you were real. Your creepypasta is widely known."

"Well believe it, 'cause you're going to sleep!", he yelled and got ready to slash my neck. I suddenly had a mixture of a violent 'feeling' and an adrenaline rush, run through me. I bashed my knee in the area where no man wanted to be kicked. Jeff screamed in pain and anger, falling onto his knees and dropping his knife.

_This is my chance_, I thought and headed for the door. But then, I felt Jeff grab my ankle, making me fall to the floor.

"Where are YOU going!?", he said. I turned my head to face him, watching him snatch his knife from the floor and slash it through my ankle before I could even react. I screamed out in pain, watching the gush of blood seep into my blue jeans.

"Let go of me you fucking piece of shit!" I yelled and kicked him hard in his face with my injured foot. He and I screamed in unision. He let go of my ankle and I frantically tries to stand up, and when I did, a sharp, agonizing pain suddenly jolted on the back of my left shoulder. I screamed again; reached for my left shoulder and pulled out his long kitchen knife he had probably thrown at me, covered in that beautiful crimson color that once flowed through my veins. I looked behind me to see Jeff; his nose was also trickling blood and had a big smile on his face.

"Heh, you put up quite a fight…" he chuckled. "It's been some time since I've had a real fight."

"Bitch, I'm no one's toy!" I screamed angrily. That 'feeling' rushed through me again, causing me to charge toward Jeff. He suddenly pulled out another knife, ready to slice me. I slid underneath him, quickly stood and plunged the knife he threw at me in his left shoulder. I expected him to scream again in pain; yet instead he kicked me forcefully into the wall, and pulled out the knife embedded in his shoulder. He threw the knife at me, and I shut my eyes, opening them as I realized it landed in the wall next to me. I was too weak to move. I just watched him as he walked towards the door, removed the knife he'd used to open the door, and slammed the door shut. He turned slowly towards me, that smile still present on his face. He made his way towards me, and kneeled down before me. He stared into my eyes, making me look away, hiding a blush. _What the fuck is wrong with me!? He's a killer, Jackie!?_

I could tell Jeff was way too close for my comfort; his hot breath on my neck. He grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him now.

"You are one fucked- up bitch, little girl…", he said, cocking his head to the side. "I won't kill you. You're too fun for me to simply kill you." He paused. _What's going on? _Then, I heard it. Police and ambulance sirens in the distance. He let go of my face and said,

"I'd highly recommend you following me if you want to keep your ass alive."

"Follow you!?" I scoffed. "Bitch, please! You're the one who's ass is finally going to be arrested!" I heard the police and ambulance arrive as I spoke. I grinned at Jeff, relieved to finally survive this hell. I pulled the knife out of the wall and cautiously headed to the door, keeping an eye on Jeff, pointing the knife at him; to show him that I was in charge now. I grabbed the doorknob, when I heard someone knock on the door. I opened it; a police officer, said,

"Miss Jackie Heavens?" he asked.

"Yes, that's me! Thank god you're here! Please help and arrest this-"

"You're under arrest!" he said in a firm voice.

"Wait, WHAT!? _I can't believe it! _I slammed the door in the officer's face. I no longer needed any explanations. _They think I killed my family!_ I turned around to see that Jeff had vanished. _That son of a bitch! I can't be arrested, I just can't! _I pushed my back unto the door. I felt the officer trying to break down the door.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" the officer yelled. I heard more officers arrive, making me panic even more. _I can't keep holding back the door! _I ran upstairs, the pain still throbbing in my ankle and bursting into my room, locking the door behind me. I heard the door break open downstairs. I looked around and saw another scene that made me gasp again. My father, dead, with the same features my mother had; slashed neck, carved-in smile, and a deep, blood-seeping cavity in his stomach area. And on one of my bedroom walls, the words 'GO TO SLEEP', were printed, with my father's blood apparently. I sank to the floor, tears forming in my eyes. _How is it possible; my life ruined in one night?_

A forceful slam from behind the door interrupted my thoughts. _They're not giving up, are they? _I quickly scrambled to my feet, running to my bedroom window, trying to calculate my chances of surviving a jump from up here. Those chances weren't in my favor. I looked everywhere, looking for an escape. _Fuck, I'm screwed…_

The door slammed open and 3 police officers rushed into my room, with guns ready in their hands.

I backed into a corner, staring deeply into each of the officer's eyes. I braced myself, as a terrible destiny approached me…

**Me: There's another cliffhanger, hoped you enjoyed chapter 3, and remember to leave those reviews!**

**Jeff: Yeah, what she said…**

**Me: We'll be back with chapter 4 in about a week so hang on guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Back with Chapter 4, after some hard thinking. Whew!**

**Jeff: How can it be hard to think!?**

**Me: Then you write the story!**

**Jeff: Fine, I will! Once upon a time-**

**Me: Shut up! Here's Chapter 4 guys!**

"Jackie, don't make this any harder than it already is," said one of the officers. " So please put down your weapon and your hands up_." My weapon? Oh, right, Jeff's knife. I completely forgot about it. Damn, my options are limited here. Hmmm, I might escape with this plan but it'll be a long-shot._

I set my knife down on the floor and put my hands up. Every single officer put their gun away in their belts, just like I thought they would, which means these guys are rookies. One of them took out some hand cuffs, another followed him and the remaining took out a walkie-talkie. The two officers headed my way. That 'feeling' radiated throughout me again; like an instinct as I crouched down on all fours and snatched the knife from the floor. Then, I leaped toward the officer with the hand cuffs, a shocked expression on his face. I slashed the officer's throat; a fountain of blood spewing out like a waterfall, spraying my face. The second officer struggled to pull out his gun. I tackled him to the ground, and stabbed his chest area multiple times where I thought his heart might be. I slashed his neck to finish him off and snapped my head up to look up at the remaining officer; which turned out to be female. She stared at me in horror and wasted no time in bolting out of the room. _This bitch is not going to get away from me! _I pulled out the gun from the dead officer's belt and slid my blood-dripping knife before pursuing that last bastard.

I ran out to the stairs, trying to ignore the stinging pain in my leg and saw her running half-way down the stairs. I held the gun tightly in both hands, aiming, pulling the trigger and took her out in one shot to the head. I watched her fall down the remaining stairs. I sighed, dropping the gun to the floor, falling to my knees, hands to my face_. Now my life is really fucked up… What did I just do!? I felt like a complete animal, a sudden instinct within me bursted as I fought, that 'feeling'. It almost felt like an adrenaline rush, only it wasn't; it was more…refreshing, like electricity running through every blood vessel in my_ _body_. Fresh tears started running down my face again_. I could definitely go to jail now! (…) Well, I guess I should just leave, survive out in the wild for as long as I can…_

I stood up slowly, my wounds still pouring out blood. I limped down the stairs, grabbing my left shoulder, trying to add pressure to the wound. _My ankle still hurts as hell. _I pushed the front door, stepped outside and froze. Besides the chilling temperatures; what paralyzed me was the ambulance; the people within it; they're probably watching me now… _Great, more witnesses. As if it's not bad enough that I've already stained my life by killing 3 officers!_ I just stared at the vehicle, expecting it to pull off, any sort of movement. Nothing. _These bitches must be doing something! _I pulled out my knife, getting slightly angry. I was about to march over there when I saw a dark figure jump out from behind the vehicle. _I can't believe it!_

"Nice killing up there…" he said smugly. He stepped out of the shadows, smiling as always. I knew something had happened. His white hoodie is drenched in more blood than before, his face sprayed with the red substance. He walked towards me and I tried to back up, but I tripped and fell on the street cement. I just looked at him as he approached me, kneeling down on one knee and taking down his bloodied hood.

"You…killed them?", I asked hesitantly.

"I don't know why you seem surprised, if you did the same thing."

I was shocked by what he said, yet I know it's true. Then I remembered what had caused all of this and raised the tip of my knife to his neck. I was overtaken by anger.

"You son of a bitch, you ruined my life!" I pushed my knife slightly to pierce his skin; a tiny stream of blood seeping from the wound. He lifted his hand cautiously to grab the blade, pushing it away from his throat.

"Do we really have to go through this again?" he asked, seeming a bit annoyed. I didn't say a word; I just glared at him.

"Now, I'm going to ask you again. You comin' with me or not?" I looked down, trying to decide.

"Look I don't have all day. You know they'll come back to arrest your ass_." He's right, my options are limited. I could either try to survive independently, in the freezing cold, with no experience and die; or follow a psychopath killer and see how far I get in life, or what has become of my life. The first option doesn't sound appealing to me, so…_

I sighed, and looked at him.

"Fine, where we off to?"

He grinned.

"Wherever the road takes us." he said confidently. I rolled my eyes, ignoring the fact that I made a terrible decision. _But, something's telling me that I should follow him, that my purpose may lie ahead. Besides my life is already fucked up, so I have nothing to lose._

I looked behind me, at my house. I considered going back to look for Caroline's body, to say my last goodbye. _But…no, I'm too ashamed to even be in her presence after what I did. _I felt tears wanting to escape from the corners of my eyes, but I held them back, not wanting Jeff to see me like this. He ran back to the ambulance back doors, kicking out the corpses of his latest victims and closed the doors. I slid my knife back into my belt, and stood up, and proceeded to limp slowly toward the ambulance. Jeff quickly glanced at me and reopened the ambulance back doors. _What the hell is he doing now!? _

He jumped in, and it was then I heard him searching for something. He then jumped out of the vehicle, walked towards me and stood behind me.

"What are you do-" He suddenly scooped me up in his arms, carrying me to the passenger seat.

"You know I can walk, I don't need help", I grumbled.

"Well, to me it seemed you were walking at a slow pace, and like I said, I don't have all day." he replied, seeming to lose his patience. He then released me and placed me in the passenger seat, ran back to close the back doors again and hopped in the driver seat. He reached into his sweatshirt pocket and took out some bandages and a small bottle labeled 'Isopropyl Alcohol' and handed them to me.

"Use this- wouldn't want you to pass out on me." he said as he started the vehicle. I stared at him, confused at why a murderer would help me. _Heh, the irony. Well, whatever, just go along with it Jackie._

I first treated my ankle; poured alcohol on it, which made me grimace. I wrapped it up in bandages, and then wiped off some of the blood off my face. _I'll treat my shoulder later, I can't reach it now…_

I laid my head back against the seat, looking at the dark road lying ahead of me as we pulled off…

**Me: So there you have it guys, Be back with Chapter 5 hopefully, because I usually upload on the weekends, so yeah...**

**Jeff: And leave those reviews!**

**Me: Yeah, thanks for the reminder; please leave a comment on the story and then I'll be back with Chapter 5 in a week! This is FicLoverSmiles and Jeff the Killer, out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hey guys Chapter 5 arrived! Unfortunately Jeff's got the flu, what a bummer, but was able to play his role. So Enjoy and remember to leave those reviews!**

We drived for about 10 minutes, in complete silence. Awkward silence_. I just looked around for those 10 minutes and now I'm too uncomfortable by this dead silence._ I glanced at Jeff from the corner of my eye. _He seems calm… _I suddenly became bombarded with so many questions that I wanted to ask him, despite the problems he caused. I opened my mouth to say something, but he made the first move instead.

"What's your name?" he demanded.

I looked at him.

"Jackie. Jackie Heavens."

He looked at me, that smile appearing on his face. He looked back at the road, hiding a chuckle.

"I'm afraid I didn't get the joke." I said, unamused.

He couldn't hold in the laughter and laughed wildly.

"Really? Heavens!? You obviously are not from heaven, Jacks!"

"It's Jackie…"

"Look, I really don't give a fuck; I'm calling you Jacks whenever I please!"

I sighed and looked down; figuring that arguing with him is pointless.

"Anything else you wanna say about yourself?" he asked, still chuckling.

"Well, I have long, brown hair, brown eye, wearing a black hoodie, blue-skinny jeans-"

"Tell me about the non-obvious."

"Well…" I thought on where to begin. "This was going to be my first year at Sketch University…"

"So you're 18?"

"19, actually. And you?"

"I'm 23"

"Oh…"

A few seconds passed before he made another question.

"I know that what I'm going to ask you is gonna make you want to mutilate me, but you didn't seem concerned about the whole me-killing-your –parents thing. Most bitches out there start crying and make it all too easy for me. But you seemed mostly concerned about yourself rather than your parents. 've rarely met anyone like you, especially with skills that help you kill 3 officers that quickly…"

"I don't see how that's special."

"Trust me, I'm a killer expertise. I know when I see talent."

Another short moment passed.

"Look I was adopted, ok? They've always looked down on me. Why should I care? After all I am a 'piece of shit', just like them."

"So, it seems like you value your life a lot?"

Realization struck me. _Great, now I have to pour out my thoughts to him… _I sighed.

"To be honest, I really didn't care about myself before. That is; until you barged in. And, I was fighting for multiple things at once. For my life, for Caroline…" I trailed off, gradually feeling upset for her.

"Caroline?"

"My 9-year old little sister. She was the only person who helped me in my darkest times, and now…"

I couldn't continue. The thought of her made me hang my head; my long, silky hair concealing my face. Jeff muttered something unintelligently, and I couldn't make out what he said.

_I know I should tear him to shreds, but what's the point? I've lost everything. I might as well get along with the guy. Besides, he could teach me a thing or two about surviving in the wild, Jeff the Killer-style._

I loosened up a bit. I turned my head to see Jeff; I couldn't tell if he was smiling or not; with that smile carved in, it's hard to tell. Then I looked down at my lap; noticing the alcohol and bandages. _Maybe I can treat his wounds, to gain his trust._

I grabbed the materials and turned towards Jeff. He glanced at me, and stiffened as soon as I touched him.

"Whoa, calm down you pussy, I'm just treating your wound." I reached the base of his hoodie and black shirt, lifting them over his shoulder. He slipped his arms out of his sleeves carefully as he kept at least one hand on the steering wheel. He slightly turned his back to me, the wound facing me while he kept an eye on the road. I opened the bottle of alcohol and poured a little on the wound. He winced a bit, but didn't grimace at all. _Damn, I almost forgot, he has a high-pain tolerance._

I bandaged up the wound and was going to stuff the materials in my sweatshirt when I felt Jeff grab my hand.

"You missed one," he said as he turned around and pointed at his chest. There was a small but deep cut, that still poured out fresh blood.

"Fuckin' imbecile got me with a scalpel."

I opened the alcohol bottle again as I looked at his chest; white as snow and perfect body tone, not too bulky or lanky, but perfectly balanced, despite the scars and burns embedded on his skin. I felt the heat rise in my face and felt a bit light- headed. I took a breath and got started; poured the alcohol and placed bandages over the puncture and helped Jeff with his hoodie.

He stopped the vehicle off to the side of the road. I looked at him, puzzled.

"Why'd we stop?"

"We're gonna jack that place," he said, pointing at a small inn, a few yards away. "You could use a rest anyways…"

He hopped out of the vehicle and I did too, taking the alcohol and bandages with me. I walked alongside Jeff, putting on my hood; the freezing winds brushing my face and neck, the snow caked in my shoes. I looked at every step I took, making sure I didn't hit any ice.

"So, how long are staying?" I asked.

"Depends on the situation," he replied back. "Since we're on the run, you're going to have to lay low and do what I say. If not, you're gonna screw us both."

" 'Kay_" Hmm, the word 'jack', has a nice ring to it, especially the way he says it…Arghh! Stop it Jackie, you just met him! I need to stop this bullshit!_

I shook off the thought and continued my way towards the inn, as another thought popped into my mind…

_I'm spending the night with a killer…_

**Me: Well, that's Chapter 5 so hopefully I'll return with Chapter 6 guys, like always, I try to upload chapters once a week, so please leave those reviews! ^.^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Wassup guys, Chapter 6 is here! And guess who's back!?**

**Jeff: I'm back, big deal *cough***

**Me: Oh, fine whatever, I guess I'll introduce the chapter myself…**

**Jeff: *growls* I'll do it with you…**

**Both: Enjoy Chapter 6!**

"Now, there are several approaches you can try depending on the situation," Jeff said, pulling his glistening silver knife. We were by the door of the inn. "If you want to make things quick, the throat is the best way to go. If you have all the time in the world, well…I'll explain later' just watch and learn, Jacks."

He opened the door, and I shadowed him. A fat man, possibly in his 30s or 40s was sitting behind the front counter, playing some random game on his smartphone; apparently it looked like Candy Crush. I rolled in eyes in annoyance. We walked up to the counter and apparently, he was too 'busy' playing his game to even notice us. I looked at Jeff; a big smile forming on his face, his eyes full of lust. He clenched the knife even tighter and suddenly leaped over the counter. The man looked up to see Jeff.

"Hey yo-" He was cut off when Jeff grabbed him by the shoulder turned him around and stabbed him in the neck. I watched as the man choked on his own blood and clawed at Jeff's hands. Jeff dragged his knife all the way across the guy's neck. The man's arms and legs went limp, and Jeff dropped him on the floor, then kneeled next to his corpse and whispered,

"Go to sleep" He started snickering, then tossed his head back and laughed uncontrollably. He set the knife at the corner of the corpse's mouth, before looking at me and said,

"Go find a room, I'm gonna have a little fun first."

At first, I didn't react. I was too busy admiring the pool of crimson forming around Jeff and his victim. It almost looks like fan art. _I should draw this… _It took a few seconds for me to fully grasp what Jeff said. I then turned to find an empty room. I thought about Jeff. _Jeff, he looked like he got that 'feeling' that I felt. Is it normal? Or is it something else? If that 'feeling' isn't normal, can I control it? Will it become an instinct? Will I ever forgive myself if I hurt more people?_ I felt worried and anxious by the second as I asked these questions.

I snapped out of my trance and randomly chose one of the doors in the hallway. Locked. _Fuck this shit! _I backed up and charged, breaking down the door. _I'm not wasting my time looking for a fuckin' key!_

The room was pitch-black. I searched the wall for the light switch and flicked it as soon as I felt it. The lights illuminated the room, revealing a small, yet elegant room. The king-sized, lavender bed stood out from the rest of the room and the rest of all the other things I'd seen in this inn. I opened the door beside me; which turned out to be the bathroom. _I'm just gonna take a quick shower and get dome rack._

I locked the door behind me, and started the warm water. I got undressed and stepped into the shower; the warm water relaxing my stiffened muscles. I grabbed a nearby bottle of shampoo and poured it into my hair; which had crusts of dried blood. _The blood of those whose souls I took. _ I raised my hands to my face and took a deep breath. _I know that they were not my last kill. Now that I'm on the path to darkness, anything is possible for me. I'm an outlaw, a criminal on the run. _I pulled myself together and shut off the water. I twisted my long hair to squeeze out the water and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around me,

_Shit, it's cold as fuck! _I thought as I exited the bathroom with my blood-drenched clothes. _But I need to find some clean clothes. _I tossed my filthy clothes onto the mattress and searched all the drawers, which were all empty. I sighed in frustration, looking at the cursed pile on the bed. _Might as well put them back on; it's not like I have another choice…_

After I redressed, I felt hunger and sleep attack me at once. But sleep was gaining on me_. Nah, I'll eat tomorrow. _I yawned, headed to turn off the light switch and headed back to the bed. I pulled the covers over me and took a quick look at the clock. 12:00. I scoffed. _I feel like something's gonna happen…_

I kept my hand on my knife; technically it's Jeff's knife, but who cares? I need something to keep my heart beating. My eyelids felt like weights. I drifted into darkness, before viewing a shadow cross the window…

**Me: Well, that was a bit shorter but very intriguing!**

**Jeff:*cough* Sure it was..*sniffle***

**Me: Oh Jeff, just go to sleep!**

**Jeff: Hey that's my line!*coughs***

**Me: Sorry! Anyway guys just leave those reviews, helps me out a lot to know if you guys are enjoying this, so I'll return with Chapter 7! So see ya, and Happy Holidays! ^.^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: I have returned! Hope you guys enjoyed the holidays, some of you may still be having festivities so enjoy!**

**Jeff: The holidays were boring…**

**Me: Yeah, I understand Jeff, but here, if you really wanted a present…*kisses Jeff on cheek***

**Jeff: Uhhh..*blushes***

**Me: Anyways, continue reading for Chapter 7 guys, enjoy!**

"Hmmmph," I groaned groggily, the sunlight hitting my eyes. It felt too cold to get out of bed. I turned around and hugged one of the pillows. _Wait, this isn't… _I patted the pillow a couple of times. My eyes flew open in shock, realizing that it wasn't a pillow. I saw Jeff lying next to me, with some kind of damp cloth over his eyes.

"JEFF!? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" I yelled as I quickly sat up and scrambled away from him. He moaned and turned around.

"Shut up," he slurred.

I looked at him in disbelief, my face blushing deeply again. _Out of all the rooms he could have picked and he had to pick my room! Is he doing this on purpose!?_

As much as I didn't want to get out of bed, I just had to; it's just not comfortable knowing that I slept with a killer…

As I walked towards the door, I felt a restraint on my left shoulder. I pulled down my shirt and hoodie, looking behind my shoulder; it was bandaged up. _And he even had the nerve to touch me! But at least he cared for me. And I still keep wondering why he continues to help me. He's known as a heartless killer; yet he's guiding me._

I left out of the room, yawning and running my hand through my hair, which was probably a catastrophe, but I didn't care. I saw a vending machine ahead and that's when hunger struck me so hard that I almost felt real pain. I rushed to it and gazed upon all the treats inside. Desperation impulsed me to reach for the knife in my belt and jab it through the plastic, which instead turned out to be glass. The glass cracked and shattered to my feet, a few shards cutting my hands as they fell. I grabbed a bag of Doritos and opened them; the fresh, tantalizing smell filling me. I grabbed a handful and stuffed it in my mouth, chewed and swallowed. _Damn, I didn't realize hunger would get me to do this… _I snatched two more bags of Doritos and went on to see what else I could find.

I made my way to the front lobby and suddenly, a putrid stench filled the air. But surprisingly, it didn't bother me. _Maybe I'm adapting to the smell? _

In the lobby, the slaughtered victim was already starting to decompose. I kneeled down beside the body and inspected it. Almost all the blood had drained out of the body and had a carved-in smile, as I expected. Jeff had obviously lost it while killing. _And I should know. _His entire shirt was drenched in blood. _Must have been stabbed several times. _I popped another chip into my mouth and licked my fingers.

_I know that it's wrong, but I just have to try it._

I reached a finger down to the pool of blood and rubbed it between my fingers. _It almost feels like syrup. _I glanced up at the wall, where Jeff had imprinted his famous message. A smile started to form on my face, as a thought formed in my head.

I dropped the bag of chips to the floor and dipped my fingers into the blood. Then I slowly approached the wall and made smooth, elegant strokes on the wall. When I finished, I stepped back and looked at the message I wrote next to Jeff's.

'JACKIE'

_My, doesn't that look beautiful! I really don't care if what I did is wrong, it satisfies me!_

I found myself chuckling; pleasure and satisfaction coursing through my body and conscious.

I looked all around me and the corpse; noticing he had a gold necklace worn. I ripped the necklace from his neck and proceeded to walk back to the room, before running back to the wall, wrote Jeff's name next to mine and placing an 'x' between our names…

**Me: So, hope you guys loved the chapter, did you enjoy it Jeff?**

**Jeff: *…***

**Me: He's probably traumatized. Oh well, I'll return with Chapter 8 next weekend so continue to enjoy your winter break and holidays! ^.^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Well, I have returned, with Chapter 8, kinda hard to come up with too…**

**Jeff:*…***

**Me: Aren't you gonna say anything?**

**Jeff: Yeah, enjoy Chapter 8 my smiles!**

**Me: Wait! You, ugh, nevermind…**

I arrived back at the room, and I heard the shower was on. _It's about time that boy took a shower…_

I flopped onto the bed and stared at the ceiling, then closed my eyes. The bathroom door opened, but I kept my eyes shut, afraid of blushing after what I might see.

"So, what was that all about?" I asked.

"What was what?"

"You slept in my room…you could have slept someplace else."

"Hey, haven't you learned anything in school? In these chilling temperatures, we need to maintain body temperature. Besides, someone needs to take care of your ass, being a rookie…"

"Excuse me!? Are you assuming that just 'cause I'm a woman, that I can't fend for myself!?" I was glaring at him now, sitting up. _Thank God he's clothed. _He laughed, running his hand through his jet-black messy hair.

"Nah, I know some vicious chicks like you. But they didn't develop their skills as quickly as you did. And that intrigues me."

"Uh-huh. So, who are these 'other' chicks? Other creepypastas?"

"Yeah, I've heard of these so-called 'creepypastas'. I know what they refer to, but I don't call myself or anyone else a creepypasta. And yes, there are other creepypastas. Jane- "

"Jane? As in Jane the Killer? Isn't she supposed to be a made-up Mary Sue?"

"Oh, she's real alright. But I don't see her as a Mary Sue. It's the popular title she's got that makes her a Mary Sue."

"And so I'm guessing that whole story about her is true? She's still hunting you down?"

Jeff scoffed.

"That bitch is talented, but she's no threat to me!" he said, while laughing. _I think he's losing it. _"I mean, look at me! I'm superior in every way! I'm stronger, and more beautiful, aren't I, Jackie? "

He was standing right in front of me.

"Jeff, sit down, you're-"

"Aren't I!?"

In a swift move, I swiped Jeff's knife from his belt and hid it behind me. He didn't notice. I knew that when he loses it, he's gonna start slashing. I stood up, pushing him away from me.

"Jeff, stop, its early."

He reached out for his weapon, only to realize it was gone. I walked away from him and waved his knife in the air, teasing him. He chuckled.

"Amazing. Snatched my knife in a split second. You also seem to possess inhuman speed, great at theft. Fascinating."

_Hmmm, I have abilities, not bad…_

"You still didn't answer my question."

"Huh?"

"I'm attractive, aren't I?"

I just didn't know what to say. Should I really tell him?

"Well-"

A shatter came from the window. Jeff and I glanced at the window, then at what had crashed through the window. Smoke began to fog up the room.

"Fuck!", we exclaimed; the smoke canister spinning in the room.

"Jeff, we gotta go! They're here for us!" I rushed to him and handed him his knife.

"Thanks, now come on!" He grabbed me by the hand and we crashed through the window, and collapsed into the snow. I slowly lifted my head, gazing through the strands of my shoulder-length side bangs. Cops surrounded the perimeter around the inn, guns ready and aimed.

"We have the place surrounded, now stand up, drop your weapons and keep your hands up where we can see them!", shouted a voice from a speakerphone.

I peeked at Jeff from the corner of my eyes; he was grinning. He looked like he was going to go into a killing frenzy. I felt that 'feeling' wanting to burst out. I clenched my fists, to control that animal within me. _I can't lose it, not when were at a huge disadvantage._

"Jeff, don't. It's over. Out killing spree is over." I said, dropping my weapon to the floor, rising with my hands over my head. You're gonna get us killed."

"Hehehe, you still don't get it, do you, Jacks?" He jumped up in a flash, then brought out his knife. My eyes widened, shocked of his boldness and stubbornness. "I'm not afraid of death, I AM DEATH!"

He then faced the crowd of officers and stooped into an attack position. All the officers tensed up.

"PUT YOUR WEAPON DOWN, NOW!"

"BITCH, MAKE ME!"

He charged at full speed.

"JEFF, NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

A wave of nausea suddenly hit me, feeling weaker by the second. I wasn't the only one. All the officers dropped unconscious to the floor, even Jeff had stopped in his tracks and fell onto his knees.

_What is going-_

I didn't finish my thoughts; drowsiness taking hold of me. I slumped down to the frosted ground, catching a glimpse of a tall shadow towering over me…

**Me: So, another cliffhanger, I'm so rude! So, gave you guys a bit of a clue of who it was at the end.**

**Jeff: Oh, I know who it is! It's –**

**Me: *clamps his mouth* Ok, well I'll come back next weekend for Chapter 9! And PLEASE guys, leave a review of what you guys think! Don't just read and leave, leave a comment of how you guys enjoy it!(if u enjoyed it at all) Deuces!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: 'Kay guys Chapter 9, gonna make it a brief intro, 'cause I'm in a hurry, Final exams are coming and teachers have assigned too much homework, so here it is guys!**

**Jeff: Oh, and a hello to **guardianofartbravery, **for greeting me and to the rest of you guys for reading my, I mean her story, so read on guys!**

"Ughhh, where am I?" My eyes fluttered to adjust to the dark scenery around me. Trees encrusted with frost; a frosted forest. _How the fuck did I get here!?_

"Rise, child", said a gruff male voice inside my head. _What the fuck!? _Goosebumps surged down my body, clutching my head. _Oh no, have I gone so insane that I've developed a subconscious!?_

"No Jackie, turn around."

I flipped onto my back and stared at the stranger. Incredibly tall, slender, no face except for a few facial features, like nostrils and slightly indented eye sockets. It was wearing a black suit and had incredibly snow-white skin, which blended well with our surrounding. _Slenderman, I should have known. _Then I remembered about Jeff, which caused me to crease my eyebrows in anger. I looked for my knife, which was lying next to me and pointed the knife at Slender.

"What have you done with Jeff!?" I was baring my teeth at him.

He simply extended a long finger to my left. I turned to see Jeff knocked out, reclined against a tree. I ran to him, placing two fingers on his neck to receive a pulse. _Thank God, he's fine. But why isn't he awake?_

"Because I needed to talk to you personally, alone," he said, answering my thoughts.

"So what, you don't have a mouth, but you communicate with telepathy? Seems a bit disturbing if you ask me."

"Jackie, enough. I have brought you here because I've been observing you for some time."

"So, then it was you who was outside my window?", I asked, feeling perturbed. He ignored my question.

"I have an offer for you. I would like you to become one of my proxies. Accept and I guarantee that you'll never get caught and your worries will be over."

I looked at him in disbelief. Then I scoffed, shaking my head from side to side, amused.

"So you're telling me you saved me and brought me all the way out here just to ask me to become one of your puppets? Well, sorry, but you've wasted your time and my time, 'cause I ain't doing shit for you!"I sighed, feeling a bit guilty and exhausted from raising my voice. "Look, I'm thankful that you saved us- "

"You, I was only interested in saving you. Jeff is of no importance to me."

"How is he any different from me?"

"He has no self-control and had once denied my offer. You on the other hand can control those urges, and are quite gifted."

_Hmph, as if he didn't have enough proxies already…_

"Well, once again, I thank you for saving ME, but I don't serve anyone, well, at least not anymore." I braced myself, afraid me might rip my limbs away.

"Very well, I won't force you." I sighed in relief.

"Thanks for understanding." He nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait!" He looked back at me.

"Yes?"

"I have a quick question. You seem to know about my acquired skills and urges more than I do. Did you infuse these skills into me? Was I chosen or something?

"No child, I am not responsible for your gifts. As for your second question, I cannot give you a definite answer. All I can say is that a higher force has changed your destiny." And with that he teleported from the area.

_A higher force…God? I don't think God would twist my fate like that. Satan? Most likely. But I don't know for sure._

I heard a moan. I looked back.

"Hmph, is that bastardly thing gone now?"

"What!? How did you know who I was talking to? Weren't you-, never mind, that's not important now. You okay? Can you walk?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Jeff, you're freezing, let's go find some shelter."

" 'Kay. Time to jack another house, Jacks." He chuckled at his joke and I did too. I helped him up. He stumbled and looked like he was going to collapse at any moment. I hesitated.

"D-Do you need help?"

He sighed as if defeated and nodded. I lifted his arm over my shoulder and we plodded through the thick forest.

(…)

_It's been several hours now. Jeff hasn't said a word, about anything. He must be very exhausted, and cold. I mean, I know I am. It's been 2 days since that dramatic encounter with Jeff and I've gone through so much._

I looked up ahead and noticed a sliver of light beaming through the trees. Then my eyes caught a glimpse of a road. Tears of happiness and exhaustion formed in my eyes.

I sped up my pace along with Jeff, who 'hmph'ed in irritation. We reached the road and I saw a small wooden cabin across the street cement in the far distance of the white blanket.

(…)

We arrived at the cabin. I settled Jeff down beside the door and knocked. The door opened, and a thin, old lady stood in the doorway. She gasped at me, noticing the knife in my belt. She tried to slam the door shut, but I caught the door with my hand and pried it open. She screamed a blood-curdling scream, which got me pissed. I grabbed her by her white hair, spun her around, and closed my eyes as I slit her throat.

"I'm so sorry…" I said with regret, but my next words were unexpected as I smiled a crooked smile. "But you've been jacked…"

**Me: So there you have it, and hopefully, I can return with Chapter 10 next weekend, 'cause I have lots of hw and preparations for final exams, esp. my AP World History Class. So I hope you follow and fave me and my story and I'll continue to entertain you guys!**

**Jeff: We'll catch u guys later. Now GO TO SLEEP… ^.^**


End file.
